The New Trio
by xxButterbeer-Hiccupsxx
Summary: Charlie is back in action. Ok so charlie is at Bloors when a few new kids come. He thinks everything is going fine when one of his new friends are hyponotized to do something..evil but what?discalimer:I dont own them, except the made ups


"CHARLIE BONE!" shouted Grandma Bone from the bottom of the stairs. Charlie mumbled something in his sleep and got up. He yawned and rubbed his eyes trying to get used to the sunlight bursting into his room.

"CHARLIE CAN YOU HEAR ME YOU PATHETIC BOY." Grandma Bone called again.

"COMING." Charlie shouted back.

Charlie couldn't stand his Grandma's hoarse voice. He thought she sounded like a banshee, only uglier. He got up and went inside the bathroom. He reached for his bath robe, instead he felt something else, and it was his blue cape. Charlie blankly stared at it, knowing it was there for a reason, and then it hit him _First day of School, No wonder she is calling me._ Charlie grabbed the comb and hurriedly brushed his hair and then teeth. He looked into the mirror; his hair was a mess no matter how hard he tried to lay it flat. He shrugged it off and went inside his room. He put on cleans clothes and his blue cape. He headed downstairs.

"Good morning dear." said Maisie, Charlie's _nicer_ grandmother.

"Good morning Maisie." Charlie smiled.

"About time you got here, the Benjamin Brown boy is waiting outside with that mutt." Grandma Bone said, as if Benjamin was garbage.

Charlie grabbed his trumpet and headed towards the door, to find Benjamin waiting for him with his dog Runner bean. Runner bean ran forward and licked Charlies hand.

"Hiya Charlie." Benjamin said pulling on Runner beans leash.

"Hi Ben." Charlie smiled as he stepped outside.

"Going to Bloors today?" Benjamin asked, with a hint of sadness.

"Yeah, if I don't...well lets not find out what grandma bone will do with me." Charlie laughed at his joke.

"Well I was wondering if you could, I dunno, look at this for me."Benjamin handed him a photo.

"What's this?"Charlie asked as he looked at the picture then looking up at Benjamin.

"Well it's me, in a photo, and since you can hear things in them, maybe you'll hear my voice, so you know you won't forget me for your other friends." Benjamin stated.

"Thanks Benjamin." Charlie looked down at the picture once more.

Charlie started getting the feeling, right before he starts to hear things. Slowly he heard voices.

"_Mom, hold the camera still." It was Benjamin's voice._

"_I'm trying. Runner bean is in the way, shoo wait till the picture is taken." It was Benjamin's mom._

"_Ok 1…2…3…" Benjamin's mom counted. There was a snap and the picture was taken._

And that's all he could hear. Charlie smiled and tucked the photo into his jeans, and patted the pocket to make sure it was there.

"Well I better be heading back." Benjamin smiled.

"Yeah me too."Charlie said.

Charlie patted runnerbeans head and waved to Benjamin as he beagn walking away.

"Bye Charlie, hope to see you soon." Benjamin was waving as Charlie aboarded the blue bus.

"Bye, Ben." Charlie said waving. Charlie took a deep breath and walked in. He spotted a mop of chestnut hair, knowing it was his friend Fidelo Gunn. Charlie sat down beside the smiling face, holding a violin case.

"Charlie, hi." Fidelo smiled.

"Hi Fidelo." Charlie said as he out his trumpet down.

"I have been waiting for you." Fidelo said.

"Why?"Charlie asked.

"Because I learned a new song, and I want you to listen." Fidelo said reaching for his violin.

Charlie listened to Fidelo play his song. The song was pretty long and by the time it finished all the people in the bus were heading out.

"Wow that was fast." Said Charlie gathering his things

"Are you kidding that was the longest piece I have by far played yet." Fidelo said.

"I meant the ride here." Charlie laughed as he stepped off the bus.

There were kids in green, blue, and purple capes. Charlie scanned the crown for his friends.But it was hard with all the kids that were in the some capes as his friends. Finally he noticed a boy with blonde hair that had sparks in it.

"TANCRED!" Charlie shouted pulling Fidelo with him.

With a few sorry's and excuse me, the two boys managed to get to Tancred. Tancred had his green cape, on sideways and was making an impression of Manfred Bloor.

"Sorry Charlie," Tancred said as he accidentally hit Charlie with his elbow,"I was just blooring around."

Charlie and the crowd around tancred began laughing. Charlie recognized on of the laughs they were, his friends Emma Tolly.

" Emma!." Charlie ran forward and hugged her, quickly letting go after realizing what he had done.

"Charlie..hi" Emma said blushing.

Charlie noticed there was another girl with her. She had the same green cape as Emma, which meant she was in art, and she had green eyes, and a long black hair tied in a ponytail. She had a dazzling smile on her face, and she seamt to have caught many boys attention, including Tancred, who was making wind blow in her direction making her pony tail fly up and down.

"Who might this be?" Carlie asked nodding to the girl.

"This is my new friend Samantha Fraser." Emma smiled at Samantha.

" Hi ." Samantha said.

"Why are you here?" Charlie asked curiously.

"Oh, erm-" Samantha was cut off my Tancred.

"Yeah why are you here?" asked Tancred, sitting down on the grass.

"Well do any of you have a book?" said Samantha.

"I do though its rather boring." Said Olivia who appeared behind Emma motioning towards a booking her hand.

"I'll take it anyways. Now does it have anything dangerous?"Samantha slowly asked.

"Will you please tell us what the bloody book has to do with any of this?" asked Tancred.

"You'll find out." Samantha flipped through the pages of the book, she stopped and began reading.

"_It was a sad day for Katie Wilhelm. The poor girl was staring out the window, watching a robin in a tree. Its feather were very shiny and balck-"_

There from the book came a robin flying out from the pages.

"What the…!" fidelo said as the robin flew past him.

"She..s-she can read things out of a book." Olivia said impressed.

"That's amazing." Said Emma,"My aunt wil enjoy your company for sure."

"What else can you read out?" asked Charlie impressed by this ability.

"Oh, You have no idea." Samantha said as she closed the book with a mysterious smile.


End file.
